The Melancholy of Vocaloid
by anamanga9
Summary: Chapter 2 Rin lost her memory and gets kidnapped by Insane Circus Freaks! That's not even the worst part The RingMaster is trying to kill her!
1. Chapter 1

_**The Melancholy of Hatsune Miku**_

_**The sky was dark and the stars shone brightly in the night. Little did Miku know that this what the last time she ever gaze at them in her hometown.**_

"Miku! Miku! Look what I found!" yelled out Kaito, holding a tiny nest of eggs. The two have known each since time began. They lived in a small village at the shore of the sea. Miku, being the daughter of the village's vet, knew exactly what to do. She examined the nest.

"Where did you find these?" She asked Kaito.

"Down by the shore, a raccoon was roaming around the area. So, I wanted to save them. But I don't exactly know what animal it is. A bird?" Kaito answered.

"No silly, we should go down to the shore now. They're going to hatch soon. Let's go!" Miku said.

"It's bedtime. Go where?" A voice startled Miku from behind. It was Mikou (Miku's Older Brother)

"To the shore," Miku answered angrily at her older brother. "And you can't stop us. Don't tell on us!"

"Fine, but come home soon or else, little sis'" Mikou said as he ruffled Miku unexplainable long, blue hair.

"Stop it!" Miku whined.

-At the Shore-

Miku and Kaito sat down far from the shore and waited patiently for the eggs to hatch. The moon was at the horizon of the ocean.

"Why are sitting far out here?" Kaito asked.

"Because they're baby sea turtles eggs. Once they hatch, they'll follow the moonlight to the ocean."

"Cool!" Kaito said, now impatient to see them hatch.

Sirens blared throughout the air. That was the village's alarm, for when an intruder arrives. Danger was heard loud and clear. Miku and Kaito perked their heads up and stood up.

This was their first REAL alarm. Not like the ones where they practice to stop, drop, and roll in case in a fire alarm at school. But this wasn't a fire alarm. It rang three times loudly continuously. That meant a raid. Miku and Kaito saw the danger from afar; they saw smoke and heard screams.  
Pirate ships crashed through the docks.

'Oh no...' Miku thought. 'Mom...Mikou...' Miku took a step forward to the destruction. Kaito grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Miku, for THAT drill, we have to run away. Remember?" Kaito said.

Miku remembered perfectly from class. But being in the actual situation and being told a story is completely different. She slapped Kaito's hand away.

"Then, you go. I'm going to find Mom." Miku argued. Nothing was going to change her mind. She ran towards the docks, before Kaito said another word. The two friends separated that day and never saw each again from that point on. Kaito didn't run after Miku. He turned the other way and didn't look back.

Miku cried at the destruction of her village where she lived her whole life at. The houses were burnt down, including her own. No sign of her family. She estimated it was too late. There was no sign of anyone from her village. She wandered through the village, clutching onto her heart. She saw shadows from an alley coming her way. She hid behind some bushes and spied through the leaves.

Two pirates came out and surveyed the area, looking for more villagers. They had blood-stained swords in their hands. Miku gasped. She was too petrified to turn to tears.

"Is that all?" One of them said roughly coughing.

"Of course it is!" The other replied.

Miku observed closely of those two that she realized a shadow of one behind her. The Captain.

"IDIOTS! If you had eyes you could see this little troublemaker." The Captain replied. Miku jumped at the voice. The captain pulled Miku's arms and held her up.  
"What's your name?" The Captain asked in an evil sinister tone. The Captain had a white mask and twin swords at each side, and an eyepatch, and the captain's hands resembled one's of a demon. It didn't matter though to Miku.  
Miku didn't reply, her eyes trembled with anger and rage. She was too busy struggling through the Captain's grasp. Kicking, Punching, and Screaming!

"Stupid! Lemme go!" She yelled obnoxiously. "Where's Mikou and Mommy? Idiot, Lemme go!"

"This one has guts." The Captain laughed her comments harshly. "Perhaps, you could be taught to be my heir," The Masked Captain pondered around the idea. "You're not like the others, your different. Maybe... just maybe..., Then, it is decided! You shall be my heir and carry on the family curse!" declared, smirking around the thought.

"No, I don't want to be your heir!" Miku argued.

"Well it's not much of a choice, considering you're the last one." The Captain said pitifully.

Miku gave off her own version of an evil glare at him. One that said 'No way in hell'. She gave the only sinister glare a six year old girl could give.

(Author's Note: So, which Vocaloid fits the Captain's personality? Just wondering...)


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Melancholy of Kagamine Rin**_

'Where am I?' Rin thought as she fluttered her eyes open.

'How long have I been out?' She thought as she rubbed her eyes. She had a good night sleep, maybe it was too long though. Rin stretched her arms out and stood up. She didn't recognize the room she was in.

'Was I...Was I just kidnapped?' She wondered.

'The last thing I remember was... wow, that's funny I don't remember...ANYTHING!'

She could feel the vibrations all around the room. She went towards the windows and opened up the curtains. She was right, Rin was on a train! How peculiar, since the room she was in was fabulous!

It had everything a girl wanted! Jewelry and decor filled the room. Mostly gold, diamonds, sapphires, rubies, emeralds, and other precious minerals, but Rin wasn't into that kind of stuff. She surveyed the room and tried to remember something..., anything! No such luck.

She tried opening the door, but it wouldn't budge. It was locked. After a while, she finally found something peculiar, her closet. On the outside it looked perfectly normal. But when you open it, an array of sunshine and rainbows showered out. It was filled with clothes a clown would wear.

A clown... A train... A circus... A TRAVELING CIRCUS! That's where she was! But why?

Before she could pop up millions of possibilities the doorknob turned with a creak. Rin turned immediately hoping for some freedom.

A boy who looked around his early twenties welcomed himself in with a frown that almost brought Rin to tears. Of course, his appearance was saddening too. He had an eye patch over his left eye and cuts, scratches, and bruises all over. Something told Rin that those marks weren't accidental at all, which frightened her a bit.

"Welcome, I shall be your guide for the day. Please behave and follow as I give you a tour throughout this circus." He said in monotone as Rin obeyed. He seemed almost lifeless. He had bright, blue hair and turquoise eyes or eye at least.

He wasn't much of a guide, since he didn't explain anything at all. As they walked through the train's halls, Rin tried to start a conversation. But he kept on replying rudely, and none of the answers he gave satisfied her enough.

"So, where exactly am I?" She asked quietly.

"On a train." He answered.

'No Duh, Sherlock.' Rin thought rudely. She decided to ask more specific questions.

"Why am I on this train?" She asked.

"I don't know, you tell me." He replied.

"Well, you're an open book. Who brought me here?"

"That's classified info."

'What a perfect guide!' She thought. From the angle Rin was from, she avoided staring at his eye patch. She been avoided that topic for a while that she almost forgot about it. Not that this 'guide' was much of a talker anyway.

"So, what's your name?" She asked.

"Uh...er...Mikou." he answered with such uncertainty that even made Rin wonder.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I'm sure! It's my name! Now, shut up. We're almost there!"

"Almost where?" She asked. And as expected, no answer.

After a minute, Mikou paused at a room, opened the door, and pushed Rin inside. 'WHAT!' Rin fell onto a bed clutching onto some familiarly colorful clothing.  
"Get dressed in that! Hurry, you have 5 minutes till ShowTime!" He ordered as he shut the door locked.  
"Ehhh?" Rin exclaimed. 'Why do I have to wear such weird colorful circus costumes, specifically a leotard?' The leotard was red, orange, and yellow. The color of raging flames.

_After five minutes~_

The last thing Rin needed to put on was a white mask and ribbon. A beautiful one. She was worried that Mikou might barge in at any time. He seemed like the type to do that. But instead someone else barged in. A girl with long, pink hair and a sincere smile. Rin was glad she wasn't the only one wearing an embarrassing leotard. She was wearing one too. That means she's a performer too. Maybe she'll be a better guide than Mikou. Unlike Mikou, she was nice enough to introduce herself.  
"Hello, my name is Luka Megurine. It's Showtime! The Ringmaster would like to meet you immediately." Rin followed Luka down the hall.

"My name is-" Rin started.

"Oh I know who you are, the Ringmaster talks about you all the time! But that's classified information, of course!"

"...Er...who?"

"Don't be bothered with the details. And don't be nervous, it's just the Ringmaster and a huge audience."

"Wait, who ever said I was going to preform!"

Luka just hummed a happy little tune. Rin was tired of all her unanswered questions. She decided to just wait and see as she followed Luka from behind.

After a while of walking through the halls and up a few flights of stairs, a paper airplane crashed into her head and fell into Rin's hands. She turned to see who sent it, but saw no one, just a shadow. Luka continued her happy little tune as Rin opened the note quietly and unnoticeably. The paper airplane read:

_**Careful! The Ringmaster does NOT only want a show from you! **_

'What the hell is that supposed to mean?' Rin thought as she passed through a curtain unnoticeably. She gasped at where she was.

Roaring laughter and screams must have been heard for miles. The audience was wide and vast and full of noise. And the Ringmaster was among one of them. Oh yeah, forgetting one important detail too... Rin was at the edge of a high wire...

She turned to Luka. Luka seemed in a peppy enough mood. "This is my performance!" She yelled as Luka simply nodded.

'This is crazy! I should have never followed along with these circus freaks.'

"No...No...No...No...No... There's no way I'm going across there!" She told Luka.

"Of course you're not!" Luka said happily, "Not without your unicycle!" As Luka held one magically out. 'I should have run away when I had the chance!'

"No way! That's insane! I can't do that! I'm not a performer!" Rin cried.

"You are now." Luka said as she threw the unicycle at Rin. Luka also brought out a live chainsaw and followed towards Rin! 'Luka is a psychopath!' Rin back away petrified.

'Oh no this is a dream! Please.' She reminded herself repeatedly! She looked out towards the audience who were cheering Rin on. Too bad they didn't notice her cries of 'Help! I've been kidnapped by insane circus people!'

"St...Stay away from me!" Rin warned, and Luka disobeyed. Rin didn't realize it then, but while she was backing away. She was backing away onto the high wire holding the unicycle. That's why when she backed away far enough from Luka. Luka paused at the edge.

'Thank goodness, there's a safety net!' She reminded herself as she started to lose her balance soon enough. She seemed to have the ability to regain her balance. But just in case...

"Welcome to Cirque du Vocaloid!" Said a loud voice! Rin turned away from the psychopathic chainsaw chic, and turned her attention to the only masked Ringmaster below. He looked exactly like Rin too, without the creepy smile!

She recognized him vaguely! She knew that voice and that visage too. She knows the Ringmaster, but she couldn't remember him. It was on the tip of her tongue too. Who was he? One name rang loud and clear: Len...

"Miss me, Rin?" He asked as he set the safety net on fire, in flames of Red, Orange, and Yellow!

_**(Author's Note: I've always wanted to write a Circus Story with Vocaloids. I thank my sister for helping me edit this, otherwise this would have been a mess with all the typos and what not!)**_


End file.
